


Always Carry a Paperclip

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF Greg Lestrade, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24922879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Greg and Mycroft get kidnapped and have to escape.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 28
Kudos: 242
Collections: Rupert Graves Birthday Collection 2020





	Always Carry a Paperclip

Greg came to with a groan. "Where are we?" he asked, realizing they were locked in a room with a high window.

Mycroft was holding his arm. "Someone after me, I'm afraid. I didn't get a good look at them."

Greg gingerly touched the lump on the back of his head. "Is this how all your second dates go?"

"Not many make it past the first," said Mycroft, looking up at the window.

Greg used the wall to get to his feet. "Are you hurt?"

"I think they may have dislocated my shoulder, though I got it back in place."

Greg frowned at him. "Happens that often?"

"Not so much anymore." Mycroft sighed and looked away. "You know there are things I cannot speak about."

"Yeah, I know. And I know you have nightmares." Greg went over to the door to inspect it.

Now it was Mycroft that frowned. "How do you know that?"

"Sherlock brought it up in one of your arguments," said Greg, inspecting the lock. "Don't suppose you've got a bobby pin?"

"I'm afraid I don't have luscious enough locks for that," said Mycroft, watching him.

Greg chuckled. "I bet you wouldn't look bad with longer hair," he said, searching his pockets. "Ah, we're in luck," he said, producing a paperclip.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Do you always carry a paperclip?"

"Hey, they can come in handy more often than you know," said Greg, unfolding it and getting to work on the lock. "And while they emptied our pockets of anything else, they missed this in my key pocket, so, we're in luck." He looked over at Mycroft and winked. "These jeans don't only make my arse look amazing."

Mycroft rolled his eyes, but then the door clicked as it unlocked. Greg folded the paperclip back up and stuck it in his pocket. "Shall we go?" he asked.

"Did they teach you that in your police training?" asked Mycroft, moving forward.

"Naw, having two older siblings did," said Greg, slowly pushing the door open and checking the hallway. "Stay close."

Mycroft wordlessly fell into step right behind him. Greg eased down the hall, listening carefully as they moved.

Suddenly, he heard someone coming. He grabbed Mycroft's good hand and pulled him down behind some boxes. Someone took a few steps past them, then stopped, turning on his heel and giving the box they were behind a shove. 

Greg launched himself at the man's legs, hearing a gunshot go wild as he fired. He managed to knock the pistol from the man's hand and punched him. They traded a few more blows before Greg got another good one in and knocked him out.

Breathing heavily, Greg wiped his mouth, checking to make sure the man was still alive before turning back to Mycroft.

Mycroft quietly handed him the gun. "If you're ever looking for a career change..."

Greg smiled at him. "I'm good, but thank you. Come on."

They moved quickly and quietly as they could. Greg was expecting more guards, but they made it to an outside door without running into any more. Greg shoved the door open and they found themselves on the edge of the Thames.

"Not out of danger yet," muttered Mycroft, nodding at a security camera.

Greg swore and raised the gun, then thought better of it and led the way around the corner of the building.

There was a gunshot and Mycroft grunted in pain a moment later. Greg yanked them both down, covering him and looking around for whoever was firing at them. 

"Talk to me, Mycroft," he muttered.

"Nothing vital," he said. "Three o'clock."

Greg turned and spotted the glint of a scope in the moonlight. At least he hoped it was a scope as he squeezed off a round. 

"There's a boat," said Mycroft.

Greg looked, and sure enough, he was right. He quickly helped Mycroft down and into it, shoving the boat into the river and climbing in after him.

"This reminds me of Budapest," muttered Mycroft, keeping low in the boat.

"Been shot at in many places?" asked Greg.

"A few," admitted Mycroft.

"You can tell me about them later. Let's get you to hospital."

Greg tried to stay close to shore, ducking as one more shot hit the water a few feet behind them. After that it was eerily quiet aside from the sound of water. Mycroft held his pant leg tightly around his calf.

"It's just a graze, I think," he said.

"Still need to get you checked out. Tonight’s just not your night."

"I was on a date with a rather wonderful man up until a few hours ago," Mycroft grumbled.

"Just means we'll have to go on another one soon," said Greg.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Mycroft, letting worry and tiredness seep into his voice. "I cannot guarantee your safety."

Greg smiled at him. "I'm a cop. It's fine, really. Just means I have to make certain I always carry a paperclip."

Mycroft smiled back. "Thought you already did."

"Well, just gotta make sure I double-check," said Greg, bringing the boat back closer to shore. "Can you walk?"

"I should be able to go a short distance, at least," said Mycroft.

"Good. Just lean on me." Greg got the boat close enough to shore to jump into the water with a splash and brought the boat up on land, then he reached over and helped Mycroft out of it.

"Don't suppose you've got your brother's cab-summoning abilities?" asked Greg. 

"Better," said Mycroft, leaning on Greg as they hobbled a short way down the street. He gave a signal to the CCTV on the corner, and in a matter of minutes a dark car pulled up.

"Are you alright, sir?" a young man Greg didn't recognize got out and moved towards them while two more got out of the other side, weapons drawn.

"Not entirely, no. Let me have your mobile," he said.

The man handed it over without hesitation, then helped Mycroft into the car. For a moment, Greg thought he might be left behind, but then Mycroft reached out his good hand towards him.

Greg quickly got in, smiling as Mycroft got to work with the borrowed mobile. It might not be as exhilarating as a foot chase, but watching Mycroft work was never boring. 

They pulled up to a small clinic as Mycroft finished whatever he was doing and handed the phone back to the young man. "Would you like to go home?" asked Mycroft.

Greg hesitated. "Is it alright if I come in with you?" he asked.

Mycroft nodded. Greg got out first and again Mycroft leaned on him as he made his way inside under his own power. Then he was whisked off to a back room by doctors that were clearly waiting for him.

Greg watched the door close, then wandered over to get a cup of tea before taking a seat in the waiting room. 

He was unsurprised when Sherlock showed up a short time later, John in tow just behind him.

"I'll check," said John, steering Sherlock to a seat.

Sherlock crossed his arms and perched in the chair, doing his best to appear supremely unconcerned, not that it fooled Greg for a minute.

"Dislocated his shoulder and I think grazed by a bullet in the calf," he said. "I'm sure John will get more up to date information."

"They interrupted your date," said Sherlock, with something of a sneer.

Greg shrugged. "Something was bound to interrupt our dates sooner or later."

John came back right then, putting a cup of tea in Sherlock's hand. "He'll be fine," he said.

"Well, there's no reason for us to be here, then, is there," said Sherlock, drinking his tea and getting to his feet.

Greg smiled as he watched them walk back out again then he settled in to wait.

It didn't take much longer until Mycroft came out again, his arm in a sling, but moving under his own power. Greg got up and offered his arm on his good side. Mycroft accepted and they went out and into another waiting car.

"If you wish to come to mine, I don't mind," said Mycroft.

Greg picked up his hand and kissed the back of it. "I'd be delighted," he said.

Mycroft gave him a weak smile. "I cannot guarantee that such a thing won't happen again."

Greg shrugged. "And I told you, I don't care. It's you I'm interested in, whatever that entails."

Mycroft nodded and leaned back, closing his eyes.

They reached Mycroft's house and again Greg helped him out and inside. Mycroft gave him directions up to his bedroom. Greg was surprised to realize the sun was already over the horizon.

"Do you wish to sleep in here with me?" asked Mycroft.

"If you're comfortable with it," said Greg, crouching down to get Mycroft's shoes off.

"I think I am, yes," Mycroft watched him.

Greg carefully helped Mycroft out of his clothes. "This isn't the way I'd hoped I'd be undressing you for the first time," he said.

Mycroft bit his lip. "Well, perhaps after we sleep I can properly reward my knight in shining armor."

Greg chuckled and leaned in to kiss him gently. "No rush."

Mycroft kissed him back, then instructed him on where to find his pajamas. "If you'd like to shower before you sleep, there might be a pair in there that would fit you," he said.

"I'll do that. Be right back."

Greg took the spare pajamas and stepped into the en suite. He took a fast shower, getting rid of the last of the Thames, and then dressed before going back into the bedroom.

Mycroft already appeared to be asleep. Greg slipped quietly across the room and went back downstairs to make sure the doors were locked before heading back and getting into bed next to Mycroft. 

Perhaps without really thinking about it, Mycroft moved closer to Greg. Greg put his arms around him and kissed his throat. Mycroft sighed and settled into perhaps better dreams.

Sure this date had been a bit more exciting than either of them had planned, but Greg was certain that they'd figure things out. And, with any luck, there would be many more chances in the future to make up for one rough date.

And, if anything like this happened again, Greg knew he would do anything to protect Mycroft. Him and his trusty paperclip would be ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to beltainfaire for the beta. Come find me on twitter at merindab!


End file.
